Temptation
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Jumba and Pleakly both know what they want, and they both know it's very wrong. YAOI NSFW Jumba/Pleakly  In case you're stupid  Written for my Girlfriend on our anniversary


Disclaimer: I do not own

Jumba mixed elements together in various beakers and test tubes, small explosions and colorful gasses were commonplace in his lab. certain elements didn't mix so certain combinations made explosions or compounds. It didn't matter which, Jumba always looked like a kid in a candy shop whenever he was experimenting with chemicals. "Jumba!" called Pleakly, he entered the lab easily. Nani insisted that Jumba kept it unlocked in case of emergency. Pleakly had just finished sewing a new outfit for himself and was really proud of it. He planned on showing it to Jumba, hoping the other alien would like it as well. "Jumba!"  
>"What is it?" asked Jumba, not turning away from his work.<br>"I made a new outfit, what do you think?" asked Pleakly nervously. Jumba glanced over his shoulder briefly. Pleakly was wearing a black translucent top that went down past his knees and black satin underwear.  
>"I am thinking that humans show less skin." commented Jumba before turning back to his work. Pleakly's face fell.<br>"Some of them do." he said "How does it look?" Jumba sighed, something told him that he wouldn't be getting anymore work done today.  
>"I think you are showing too much skin, on my planet it would be bad thing." said Jumba as he started putting away some of the more dangerous elements. Pleakly's antenna drooped a bit. "It's the same on my planet." said Pleakly softly. The room settled into an awkward silence as Jumba continued to clean up his work station. He accidentally nudged a beaker as he turned, spilling it's contents over the counter.<br>"Blitznak! Pleakly please be handing me that pitcher behind you." Jumba righted the beaker and tried to catch the liquid that was running over the side of the table. Pleakly grabbed the heavy pitcher and ended up spilling a lot on himself as he unsteadily got it over to Jumba. he was in a hurry, for all he knew the liquid could be acidic. Jumba didn't seem worried as he mopped up the liqued with a rag that was floating in the beaker. After it was all wiped up he looked back at Pleakly who was soaked all down the front, his shirt was clinging to his skin. "I-I should go clean up and put these in the drier." stammered Pleakly, he felt like such a klutz for spilling it on himself. "I have washer and drier in the back." Said Jumba "I dry for you." Jumba held out his hand as if he expected Pleakly to just take his clothes off and hand them over. "Um." mumbled Pleakly. Was that really what he was suppose to do?  
>"You aren't covering much anyway, give to me." said Jumba. Pleakly was wet and looking like...like some earth phrase Jumba couldn't remember! Pleakly peeled off his shirt and gave it to Jumba, hesitating for a moment before removing his underwear as well. Jumba took both items and pointed to a low cupboard. "There are towels in there." Jumba left with the items and tossed them in the drier. He was starting to regret not having a lock. When he reentered the lab Pleakly was on his hands and knees trying to find a towel of an appropriate size. Jumba looked away quickly. "They are all that size." Pleakly jumped a bit when he head Jumba speak. "O-oh." he hastily wrapped an over sized towel over his body. Another akward silence settled over the room. Pleakly regretted coming here today wearing something so lewd, obviously Jumba didn't find it appealing at all. Maybe Jumba thought he was ugly, they were different species after all.<br>"Why would you be wanting to show so much skin?" asked Jumba, anything to break the silence. "W-well, It's improper on my planet but it's okay here so I guess I just wanted to try it." half-truths weren't lies. 'It's not a good thing to do on my planet either." replied Jumba. Pleakly frowned sadly, Jumba must think he was a slut or something.  
>"Jumba?" asked Pleakly "Yes?" answer Jumba "Do you think I'm ugly?" asked Pleakly quietly, his antenna was drooping again and he looked at the floor. Jumba walked over to Pleakly and put his arm around him, it was a comforting gesture but it set Pleakly's skin on fire. He tried desperately not to shiver.<br>"Of course not, has someone been calling you that?" asked Jumba. Pleakly's antenna perked up immediately and Jumba noticed the movement. Jumba brushed his fingers over it, his inner scientist wanting to know what it did. Pleakly shuddered and turned deep red, he pushed Jumba away from him. Never one to have good balance, Jumba toppled over into a sitting position. "Don't touch that!" snapped Pleakly, his heartbeat had shot up through the roof.  
>"Was I hurting you?" asked Jumba curiously, picking himself up. Pleakly shook his head.<br>"It's v-very sensitive, it's very insulting to touch it without permission." explained Pleakly while trying to regulate his heartbeat. Jumba was silent for a moment.  
>"Can I touch it?" asked Jumba. Pleakly froze, had he really just heard that?<br>"W-what?" asked Pleakly "Can I please touch it?" Jumba was quiter this time.  
>"O-okay." said Pleakly nervously, unsure of what to do. Jumba took Pleakly's hand and pulled his closer so he would have better access. Gently he ran his fingers up and down the length of Pleakly's antenna. Pleakly moaned and clutched the front of Jumba's shirt. Jumba flushed at the sound, his scientific curiosity about what it did was officially satisfied but he didn't want to stop. Jumba squeezed gently before he continued to fondle it. Moans were spilling out of Pleakly's mouth and the towel he was no longer holding slipped down around his ankles. Jumba felt Pleakly's arousal press against his thigh and jerked back his hand like it had been burned. Pleakly whined at the loss of contact and pressed himself to Jumba, leaning up to kiss him hard. Jumba couldn't help but to kiss back hungrily, toungs seeking each other out. His mind cleared a bit when they broke away for air though.<br>"This is wrong, this is very bad." panted Jumba "We can't be doing this." "I know." said Pleakly softly, he leaned in to kiss Jumba gently and rest against his chest "but I love you." Jumba was silent for a moment before pulling Pleakly into a deep kiss. Pleakly rocked his hips desperatly, he wanted this so bad, had wanted it for a very long time. Jumba broke the kiss and moaned.  
>"I love you too." he panted, hand back to stroking Pleakly's antenna. Pleakly fumbled with Jumba's belt and pants but finally got them undone. He pulled Jumba's erection out of his pants, he could barely fit his hand around it.<br>"You're so big." moaned Pleakly, dipping down to lick the head of Jumba's cock.. Jumba was in ecstacy, everything Pleakly did felt amazing. Pleakly knew he would never be able to take Jumba's size but just making him cum would be enough. Pleakly sucked harder, taking as much of Jumba as he possibly could. Jumba's hands clenched and unclenched as he moaned loudly. "P-pleakly! I am going to." warned jumba a beat too late. Pleakly swallowed as much as he could and wiped the rest off on the towel. Pleakly hugged Jumba and nuzzled into his chest, his own erection was throbing with need but he was used to ignoring it. Jumba wasn't about to ignore it though, he started fondling it in the same way he handled Pleakly's antenna.  
>"Is Pleakly wanting to be inside of me?" asked Jumba as he pumped harder. He was offering for Pleakly but the idea quickly excited him and he started becoming aroused again. Pleakly moaned in response, nodding furiously. Jumba layed down on the ground but other than that he really didn't know what to do.<br>"I uh, need you to do what I did for you." said Pleakly nervously, stroking Jumba's cheek affectionaly. Jumba nodded and leaned over, clumisly lubricating Pleakly's cock. When Pleakly was satisfied he climbed ontop of Jumba and kissed him sweetly. "I love you." Pleakly buried his head in Jumba's shoulder as he pushed in gently. Jumba maoned and spread his legs a little wider. It was an odd streaching sensation but was nice other than that. Pleakly thrust the rest of the way in and made Jumba moan loudly. They established a rather clumsy off-beat rythum as they both tried to pleasure the other as much as possible. At somepoint in their love making they found that everything fit together just perfectly but they were both too wrapped up in the others pleasure to notice the change. They came together with each others names falling off their lips in broken sylables and cuddled together as htey came down from their climax.  
>"I love you too." panted Jumba, holding Pleakly tightly to himself. Pleakly closed his eye in response, drifiting off to sleep with those three words echoing in his head.<br> 


End file.
